Spencer in Charge
by mabelreid
Summary: Spoilers for "A Family Affair." Reid must contend with a drunk JJ and Emily, and with Henry before Hotch's race.  A sort of filler for the time between the end of the case and Hotch at the finish line.
1. Drunken Dawn

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Drunken Dawn _**

JJ's front door shut with a thud behind a staggering Emily. They both began to giggle as JJ stumbled forward into the entryway of her home.

"Shh…" JJ warned with a finger to her lips. "Not supposed to slam the door," she stage whispered to her friend.

"Sorry," Emily giggled. "Where's Henry? He's so adorable. I wanna see him."

JJ almost fell, but Emily held her up, or tried to hold her up as they swayed into each other. "He's sleepin' I guess. Need ta ask Spence."

"Spencer," Emily sang out loudly.

"Be quiet," JJ slurred. "Don't wanna wake up my cute little guy."

"You said Reid is cute. I'm gonna tell Will," Emily hiccupped.

JJ stopped at the end of the entryway hall. "I never said that," she argued, blinking like an owl in daylight. "I mean Henry."

"Oh… Well, okay, but where's Reid?"

JJ shook her head and dropped her purse on the ground. "Don't know, maybe he went home."

Emily shook her head, took one step and tripped over JJ's purse. She nearly ran into the corner of the hallway wall and the living area. "Whoops," she laughed. "Reid didn't go home. He, um, he's, respon, um respon, um, he's in charge."

JJ's eyes got big. "Reid's in charge? Wow, who said he could be in charge?"

Emily reached over and poked her in the ribs. "You said it, 'member."

"I did? Oh yeah, I guess I did."

They turned left into the living room. Emily went to the couch that faced a big screen television and an entertainment center. Some of Henry's toys were scattered on the floor along with a couple of his books. She barely missed tripping over one, in the low light of dawn, which had turned the room into shades of grey and white.

"Reid," JJ called out in a singing voice. "Where are ya?"

"He's over here," Emily said leaning over the arm of the couch. "Wake up, Reid."

"He's not supposed ta be sleepin'," JJ complained. "He's supposed ta be in charge."

Emily reached down and ruffled Reid's hair. "Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Reid snorted out a breath and turned over to face the back of the royal blue leather couch. It squeaked when he moved, so JJ laughed. "Spence… time to wake up."

"Maybe we should go away. He's too cute to wake up." Emily said loudly.

"You said you think Spence is cute." JJ giggled. "You like him." She pushed a finger into Emily's shoulder, hard.

Emily stumbled again and nearly fell on Reid, who flipped over to his back. His eyes stayed tightly shut and his arm crossed over his chest as if he were cold.

"I don't like him." Emily pouted. "You're mean, JJ."

"You like him. Spence and Emily sittin' in a tree, um K I S S, um K I S S -"

"Shut up, JJ." Emily reached over and tried to smack JJ's arm, but she stumbled again and knocked Reid's head.

"Hey," his eyes snapped open. "What's going on?"

"You're awake," JJ said happily. "You're in big trouble, Spence. You're supposed to, um, you're supposed ta be in charge. No sleepin' on the job…"

She shook her finger at him like he was Henry.

"Yeah, you were sleepin' on the job, Reid, you're a naughty boy."

Reid sat up rubbing at his eyes. He stared warily at both of them. "You're both drunk," he said in disbelief. "And it's dawn. Where have you been?"

"It's not that late." JJ laughed.

Reid stood up, and kept a wary distance from the girls as he smoothed down his sweater vest and shirt. The girls just stood there swaying and grinning at him.

"Emily likes you," JJ suddenly burst out.

"What?"

"I didn't say that." Emily shouted. "You're a liar, JJ."

"Emily said you're cute." JJ told him as they both tried to block him in with the television at his back. "That means she likes you."

Reid backed away from the smell of alcohol on their breath. It nearly knocked him over with its ferocity.

"You're lyin'," Emily repeated.

"Emily loves Spence," JJ giggled.

"No I don't."

"That's okay. I love you too, Spence. You're so cute."

Emily laughed, stumbled and fell into Reid, who had to catch her or let her pitch headlong into the flat screen television. "You're supposed to love Will."

"I do, he's cute too."

"All right you both love me because you're drunk. Why don't you sit down over there?"

"Aw, you embarrassed him." JJ slapped Emily on her shoulder.

"I didn't embarrass him."

Reid took both of them by one arm. "I'm not embarrassed," he said despite going very pink in the cheeks. "Just go sit down."

"You have to come with us." Emily laid her head on his arm and yanked him toward the couch.

He let go of them, but they wouldn't release their hold on him. They pushed and pulled him to the couch, until he was sitting between them.

"You guys, you need to sober up. Let me make some coffee for you."

They pushed him back on the couch when he tried to get up. "No, you can't leave. JJ wants to tell you something," Emily said

"I don't wanna tell Spence anything." JJ disagreed

She shook her head so her long blond hair flapped around her shoulders and some of it smacked Reid right in the face. He pushed it away irritably.

"Ladies," he began.

"You 'member, you said to Garcia at the bar, that -"

"Shut up," JJ reached over Reid, nearly pushed him off the couch, and smacked Emily on the head

She grabbed Reid's arm as he attempted to stand up. "I'm really, really, really, really sorry, Spence."

He stopped trying to get off the couch. "Why?"

"That I said Emily was dead. It was a bad lie."

Tears welled up in her big blue eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, JJ," Reid said in utter panic.

He turned his head to Emily to see that she had tears in her eyes too.

"Oh man, guys, I'm not good with crying women."

Emily returned her head to his shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Reid. Are you still mad at us?"

He looked back and forth between the two of them. Tears were rolling down cheeks and they were both sniffing audibly. "I'm not mad at you, not really."

"You're not, yay," Emily shouted jubilantly.

"Be quiet," JJ ordered irritably. "Henry's sleepin' still."

"Why don't we talk about this later?" Reid suggested amiably. "Right now, you two need to sober up. Henry'll be up soon and he needs a clear headed mother."

JJ pouted. "I don't wanna sober up. Spence, you're mean."

"I'm mean," he stated in disbelief. "I'm not the one -"

He broke off and sighed. "Come on, let's go have some coffee. I'm going to make you a hangover remedy you'll thank me for later."

He tried a third time to extricate from the women, but they held on. "Thanks for not bein' mad anymore," JJ, gushed. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"JJ!"

He tried to yank free, but for a couple of drunken women, they were strong. "Yeah, thanks," Emily cried, and she kissed him on the other cheek.

"Okay, okay, let me go."

He finally threw them off and got to his feet. He moved to what he thought was a safe distance near a battered easy chair that Henry had told him belonged to Daddy, no one else was allowed to sit there.

"Stay there," he ordered them. "I'm going to make some coffee."

"Yes sir," Emily saluted him and began to laugh.

"You're sooo bossy," JJ complained around a big yawn. "How come you're bein' so mean to us."

Reid opened his mouth and then shut it with a snap. "I'll be right back, now stay there."

He pointed at the couch and left the room.

"Spence's very bossy," JJ said to Emily.

Emily nodded, "We should tell Hotch. He'll make him stop."

JJ laughed and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Hotch's runnin' in a big race today. We can't tell him."

"Oh yeah, we'll maybe we should tell Morgan."

"Naw, Spence said he's not scared of Morgan," JJ informed Emily while she twisted a piece of her hair around her finger.

"He's not?"

"Nope, he said one time that nothin' was scarier than that Tobias guy."

Emily reached over and tapped JJ on the shoulder. "We should be nice to him," she said.

"Yeah, we can go help him make coffee. He'll be really happy if we do."

JJ hauled Emily up to her feet and they nearly fell over. Giggling like mad, they went to the kitchen. Reid had his back to them, his attention on the coffee pot when they came in.

"We came to help, Spence," JJ announced.

He whirled around with a pink and white stripped dishtowel in his hand. "I told you to stay there."

Emily began to pout. "We just wanted to help you, cause we're really sorry -"

"I know you're sorry," he interrupted.

JJ and Emily both resembled chastised children, so he sighed and gestured to the wooden bar style chairs around the island counter top. "You can help me by sitting there and behaving for five minutes."

"Okay," Emily whined.

"We'll be good," JJ agreed.

"You're right, JJ, he's really bossy," Emily said in a very loud whisper.

Reid rolled his eyes and turned back to the coffee pot. He poured out steaming mugs, leaving out the sugar and cream.

JJ and Emily were staring at him when he took the mugs to where they were sitting. "Aren't you goin' to have one? I thought it was your favorite." JJ wanted to know.

"I'll have some in a minute."

"I don't like it black," Emily complained.

"You can't have cream yet."

Emily stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not gonna drink it then."

JJ pushed her cup away too. "Yeah, I want cream and sugar in mine. You're mean."

"Uncle Spence?"

Reid whipped around to see Henry standing in the doorway with his blond hair sticking up in all directions. He rubbed at his eyes and then launched himself at his mother.

"Mommy home," he shouted.


	2. The Green Fairy Bites Back

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**The Green Fairy Bites Back **_

"Oh, there's my baby star," JJ enthused.

She swayed as she swept Henry up into her embrace when he leapt at her with his arms held wide. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him close.

"I missed you," she gushed.

"You called him a baby star," Emily giggled. "He's not a star."

She ruffled Henry's hair from over JJ's shoulder.

"He's my baby star," JJ insisted. "Go play with Spence and leave me alone."

Emily rolled her eyes, "No, I wanna play with Henry."

Henry was trying to pull out of JJ's arms. "Mommy, let go." He kicked and twisted in her arms. "Let go."

JJ released Henry with a pout. "What's the matter?"

Henry ducked around Emily and ran to Spencer. He hid behind Reid's legs, peering out around him with a very unhappy expression.

Reid knelt down to Henry's level. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Mommy smell funny," he whispered in Reid's ear. "Don't like it."

"Oh, well, why don't you go in the living room for a minute and play with your blocks. Remember the tower we built last night?"

Henry nodded. "Don't wanna play. Wanna stay here with you."

Reid held onto Henry's shoulders. "I need to help your Mommy. She and Aunt Emily are sick."

"Please Unca Spence." Henry began to cry. "I scared."

"You can stay over here with me." Reid changed his mind and patted Henry on the head. The little boy stayed close to Reid as he went back to the island counter. "Why don't you guys drink your coffee? I'll bet Henry will play with you if you do. He won't be so terrified if you sober up a bit," he asked in a very calm and careful tone that belied his cold, and angry eyes.

JJ tried to stand up. "I'm sorry baby boy." Tears began to rush down her face. "I love you."

"Me love mommy," Henry said, but he stayed where he was at Spencer's side.

JJ stared down at Henry, then back up at Reid. Emily was silent, but she'd begun to sip her coffee, her eyes on Reid, too. JJ seemed to come to a decision as she picked up the mug, and took a couple of sips from her coffee. Her face went white after the second drink and she slapped her hand to her mouth. "I'm gonna puke."

She stumbled in the direction of a small, half bathroom that was just off the kitchen area. She slammed the door, making Reid and Henry flinch. The little boy's mouth began to tremble. Reid picked him up and set him on the counter with his back to Emily.

"Don't worry, buddy. Mommy will feel better very soon. You were such a good helper last night. Remember you helped clean up the mess we made last night with the puzzle?"

Henry nodded, his dark blue eyes stayed glued to Spencer's face. "I help."

"Yes, you did." Reid stroked a hand through Henry's short blond hair. "You were so good last night. I really liked staying here with you."

Henry threw his arms around Reid. "I glad Unca Spence here."

"Me too, buddy," he pulled back from the child and touched his chin with one long finger. "Can you stay here in the kitchen at the table with your crayons and paper while I help your mommy and Aunt Emily feel better faster?"

Henry nodded again with a little smile. "Kay."

Reid lifted him back to the floor and swatted his gently on the bottom. "Why don't I find the picture you were working on last night?"

"Can I color with you?"

They turned to see JJ standing there. She was pale, her hair was in disarray, and some water droplets clung to her face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she continued.

Reid observed her closely, noting that her eyes seemed a little clearer than they had when she and Emily had returned.

Henry went to her and grabbed her hand. "I help mommy get better."

"He's so cute." Emily spoke up from her chair. "I want to color too."

She grinned at Henry, who put his face into JJ's shoulder. She swayed at bit getting to her feet. "I like the red crayon best… oh, I don't feel so good."

Reid hurried to her side as she stumbled, then just dropped, passing out cold. He caught her, nearly going down with her. "Stay there, Henry," he gasped. "Aunt Emily's going to sleep for a little while."

He half dragged, half-carried Emily back to the living room. He decided to deposit her on the couch where he'd fallen asleep last night. He put her down, swung her legs up and pulled down the brightly colored knitted throw that hung over the back.

"Hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up."

Henry and JJ were at the table with a huge box of crayons and a pad of paper. Henry was working on the same family picture he'd drawn several hours earlier with Reid. "Looks good," Reid, said.

JJ had a purple crayon in her right hand and she was filling in the outline of what looked like a giant rainbow. "My head hurts," she complained looking up at Reid.

He bit back the urge to say the first thing that came to mind. "I'll get you some Aspirin."

"Uncle Spence, we have breakfast?"

"Okay, give me a second." He said distractedly.

He hurried down the hall to the en-suite bathroom of JJ's bedroom. She'd been very sure to tell him where the medicine cabinet was when she'd left him the night before with Henry. He smiled despite his irritation remembering how she'd gone over every detail including reminding him of emergency numbers, which he already had in his memory. It was funny that she truly thought he couldn't handle a couple of hours with Henry. Of course, it had turned into more, but that wasn't the point now. He retrieved the bottle of headache pills in the cabinet and hurried back out to the kitchen.

"I like blue," JJ was saying to Henry.

"Me too," the boy said, as he chose another color.

"Here, take this until I get a chance to make you a better hangover remedy."

JJ frowned and stuck her tongue out at Reid. "I don't wanna drink anything else. The coffee made me sick."

He sighed, so much for the hope that she was beginning to sober up a little. _Maybe now that she'd thrown up some of the alcohol, she'd begin to return to her senses._

"The coffee didn't make you sick. It was something _else_ you drank."

He lifted his eyebrows and glanced over at Henry.

"Want puffs." Henry whined at Reid.

Reid looked pointedly at JJ. "What's that?"

"Coco Puffs silly, its cereal," she giggled. "I want some too."

"Oh no, you can't eat that now."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Where's the cereal?" Reid asked in his most pleasant tone.

She pointed in the general direction of the cabinets over the sink. He was reduced to searching through all of them until he found the cereal, a bowl, a spoon and a cup for some juice.

Henry completely forgot his picture for the bowl of Coco Puffs. JJ sat there with her chin in her hands and watched him like he was the most engrossing film.

Reid kept one eye on JJ and Henry while he put together a hangover remedy that Morgan had taught him once when they'd gone to a bar one weekend. It had been before his Dilaudid addiction and the only time he'd drunk enough to get stupid.

"What're you doin'?" JJ was suddenly at his elbow.

"I'm making something good for you."

"What is it?"

"I found your juicer. I'm making some fresh fruit juice for you," he said as he activated the machine.

JJ put her hands over her ears and shouted. "That's too loud. Turn it off!"

He ignored her as he pushed strawberries, blueberries, kiwi and banana into the machine. JJ glared at him when he finally turned it off. "I don't want it."

"The fruit's very good for you. I'm going to add a little honey and the ginger will sooth your stomach. No coffee for you either now that you've thrown up, because it will just dehydrate you more. You should have a vitamin supplement, but I don't have any available. "

JJ took the glass from him after he stirred in the honey and fresh ginger and sipped at the drink. "It tastes good," she giggled. "I'm sorry I said you were mean."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Unca Spence has some," Henry, piped up from behind them.

Reid turned just in time to see Henry try to get down from his chair with his glass. His bowl overturned with a crash and splash. Milk and Coco Puffs flew across the floor. Henry slipped and fell to his knees. He started to cry. Reid stopped JJ from going to him. "Drink your juice."

He hurried to Henry and picked him up. "Hey, don't cry, buddy. You're okay. "

"I can help." JJ insisted, leaving her half-drunk juice on the island counter.

The doorbell rang as Reid was getting to his feet and reaching for a towel to clean up the mess. "Oh, who's that," he snapped.

"I'll see who it is." JJ started for the front door.

"Oh, no you stay here," he rushed past her. "Watch out for Henry."

"Yes sir."

The doorbell sounded again as he hurried forward. He looked out peephole in the door to see an unfamiliar woman with dark hair and eyes wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans. "Who is it?"

She glanced up with surprise. "It's Katie. Will, is that you?"

He opened the door wishing he had his badge. "Who are you?" He repeated the question with some irritation.

"I'm the babysitter. Who are you and where's JJ?"

"Katie," Henry enthused, running forward to jump into her arms. "Hey little man, how're you?"

"I fine, mommy sick," he informed her.

Reid stepped back to let her in, shutting the door behind her. "JJ and Emily returned home about an hour ago. They had a little too much to drink."

"Oh, you must be Dr. Reid. JJ told me all about you. You're Henry's godfather."

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to arrive in the middle of a mess."

Katie put Henry down when they got to the kitchen. "I've been babysitting for JJ since Henry was born. I think I can handle it."

"Well, why don't you watch Henry and I'll clean up the kitchen?"

JJ's eyes lit up. "Hey, Katie," she rushed forward and hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you too."

"When I'm done, I'm going to see that Emily gets home." Reid told Katie.

"Like I said, don't worry about these two. I can handle it."

"Are you sure, because I can stay -"

"It's fine." Katie still held onto Henry's hand. She stroked his head with her free hand. "You've been here all night I assume. I know JJ really wanted me to help last night, but I had to work late. I'm a nurse. I'm glad I could be here this morning so she can go to this race your friend is in."

"Oh, well, it's okay. I loved staying here with Henry. He's a great kid."

"Yes he is."

"Well," Reid said somewhat reluctantly. "I guess I better go clean up the mess."


	3. 148 Proof

**Disclaimer: see my profile**

**A/n thank you all for your kind support of this story. This is the last chapter, so please enjoy.**

**148 proof**

_Good thing there's a cold breeze, _Reid thought as he exited I-95 north; three miles from Emily's apartment. The wind, blowing in from the passenger side window, was effectively rousing Emily from the half-conscious stupor he'd found her in after cleaning the mess in JJ's kitchen.

She turned her head and stared bleary eyed at him as he stopped at the next light. "What's going on?"

"Good, you're awake"

She reached up and pushed her hair away from her face, then rubbed at her eyes. She yawned hugely and fumbled for the handle to roll up the window.

"Leave it alone." Reid ordered.

"Excuse me."

He flicked his eyes over at her tone. "I said, leave it alone. It's doing a better job than I could, of clearing out your head."

She clutched both hands in her hair and groaned. "What happened? My head feels like a couple of elephants are dancing the tango on my brain."

Reid turned left when the green arrow appeared on the traffic light. "What do you mean, what happened? You and JJ showed up at her home three hours ago, completely blitzed and acting like a couple of teenagers."

Emily yelped as the rising sun hit the windshield. She clapped a hand over her eyes, reached for the sunshade, and yanked it down, while Reid calmly maneuvered the car down the tree-lined street.

"I don't remember," she groaned.

"I'm not surprised. JJ told me what you were drinking last night The alcohol content in Absinthe ranges all the way up to 148 proof. I'm surprised you could stand up this morning, much less remember anything that happened in the last twelve hours."

She fumbled in her purse and withdrew a pair of sunglasses, which almost slipped off the end of the nose when she put them on. She cursed, pushed them up with one finger and turned to look at Reid.

"You don't have to sound so irritated."

Reid kept his eyes on the road, despite the fact that his temper snapped like a small dog at her words. "No, I'm not irritated with you. Why would you say that?"

"I didn't know you could be so sarcastic."

He turned the car into the parking lot at Emily's apartment building. "I'm not in the mood, Emily. I've got to go back and pick up JJ for the race on little sleep, and after dealing with two drunken women and a three year old child, so excuse me if I'm not doing cartwheels of happiness right now."

Emily opened the door. "Fine, I'll leave you alone if I'm such an irritant."

She stumbled out of the car and nearly fell to the pavement. Her purse tumbled out, and scattered its contents all over the blacktop.

"Wait a minute," Reid shouted.

He hurried out of the car and around to where Emily tried gathering up her belongings. He knelt and swept up her wallet, a lipstick, a compact and small comb.

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile.

"Let's just get you home. We have to be at the finish line in a couple of hours."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Katie held Henry's hand as they, entered the living room. JJ sat on the couch, with her head back and an ice pack on her forehead.

"How are you?"

"Mommy sick," Henry ran up to the couch and jumped into JJ's lap.

"Oh, be careful," JJ, scolded gently.

She shifted and glanced up at Katie. "Thanks for watching him while I cleaned up. I wish a hot shower could get rid of this hangover."

"You're looking a little better. You think you could handle something to eat."

JJ shook her head. "No, I'm not feeling that much better. Where's Spence?"

"He took Emily home. Don't you remember?"

"Unca Spence go home."

Katie smiled at Henry's little pout.

"He took Aunt Emily home because she was sick."

Henry petted the hair that hung over JJ's shoulders. "Emily and Mommy sick."

JJ kissed the top of his head. "Yes, but we'll be better soon. I promise, baby boy. I'm sorry I scared you."

Henry threw his arms around JJ's neck and smacked a kiss on her cheek. Tears welled up in her cobalt blue eyes. "I love mommy."

"Oh, baby boy, I love you too."

"He's so cute." Katie sighed. "I wish I had an adorable little guy like that."

JJ smiled and shifted Henry on her lap. "You're going to find the right guy one day."

"Speaking of men; Dr. Reid's drop dead gorgeous. How come you never told me?"

JJ stared at her friend, as a big smile formed on her face. "I didn't think it was important."

Katie, who dared to sit in Will's chair, smirked at her friend. "You didn't think it was important to mention that you work with a man that's gorgeous, good with kids, smart and too sweet for words."

JJ frowned. "Give me a break. My head is killing me."

Katie laughed and got up to lift Henry from JJ's lap. "Why don't you and I go play while mommy gets dressed?"

JJ stood up, smoothing down her robe. "Thanks for coming today. This day isn't going like I planned. I really thought Emily, Penelope and I would spend a couple of hours just hanging out. I didn't expect to end up drinking absinthe and getting cooked out of my mind."

"Is that what you were into? Jesus, do you want a hangover that'll kill a horse?"

"Katie."

Her friend put Henry on the ground. "Alright, I'm sorry I sounded preachy. At least tell me you didn't drive."

JJ put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "Of course we didn't," she denied indignantly. "We took cabs."

Katie got down on the carpet with Henry, who'd begun playing with his Optimus Prime Transformer Robot. "I'm glad to hear it. Go get dressed."

"Yes ma'am."

JJ was halfway to the living room entrance when she stopped and looked back. "So, you like Spence. I'll have to file that away for future use."

Katie's head peeked around the corner of the couch. "You don't scare me."

JJ laughed. "You say that only because I'm not at my best."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well duh. I'm not totally stupid."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was dressed and had just finished more fresh fruit juice when the doorbell chimed.

"Jeez, does the doorbell have to be so loud."

"I'll get it."

Katie breezed by like a ray of sunshine. JJ glared at her. "Show off," she mumbled irritably.

Katie wiggled her eyebrows. "I didn't get smashed last night."

"Kiss my ass."

Katie laughed aloud. "Good one," she commented and pulled open the door.

"Hello Dr. Reid."

She all but purred at him as he entered with Emily right behind him. JJ rolled her eyes, and Emily lifted her eyebrows in question. JJ shook her head, as Spencer ignored them in favor of staring at Katie like she was from another planet.

"Hi," he said at last, waving at her at from a safe distance.

Katie covered that safe distance in no time, and took his arm. "JJ needs a little more time to get it together before you leave and I have something to ask you."

"What?"

JJ clapped both hands over her ears. "Do you have to do that?"

He finally realized he was still standing in her entryway with three women staring at him. "What did I do.?"

"You're squeaking. It grates on the ears."

Emily nodded and held her head like it might fall off her shoulders. "Yeah, stop it."

"Don't listen to them. It's cute."

Reid gaped at Katie. "I don't -"

"So Spencer, I know you promised to go to this race with the others, but I was wondering if you and I could get together sometime."

He wondered if he'd heard her right. _Did she just ask me out? Girls don't ask me out it must be a mistake._

Emily and JJ were both smirking at him now, as if his predicament had made them forget their hangovers.

_What do I say in front of them? They'll never let me live it down if I say no. What if they tell Morgan? Oh man, I'm so screwed if they do and I say no. She's very attractive, though. Maybe I should say yes. Her body language is telling me that she sincere and so -_

He shut off his brain and stared at this woman with her dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders in waves. His fingers longed to touch it. She had beautiful dark eyes that nearly matched the color of her hair, and a curvy figure. She wasn't skinny like most girls. He liked the way the blue jeans she wore hugged her hips. He bet she was soft to hold.

"Hey, wake up, Spence."

He yanked his eyes away from Katie with visible effort. JJ and Emily were still staring at him along with Katie who resembled the cat the swallowed the canary. He'd never understood that saying until right then.

_Make up your mind before they think you've lost your ability to speak. Take a chance, Spencer Reid for once in your life, with someone outside the job. Who knows, maybe she'll understand. _

He shut JJ and Emily out of his mind and took a chance. "Yeah, I'd like that very much."

"Now that that's over, can we go?"

Reid flicked his eyes over to JJ who still smirked at him. "In a minute, I have business with Katie."

He led her into the living room, leaving JJ and Emily with headaches the size of Kansas and smiles on their faces.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and JJ flanked Reid as they headed for the cars after Hotch finished the race. Everyone was headed for food and he was starved.

"Hey, Spence," JJ began.

"I don't want to hear it."

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

He looked over at her with her hunched posture, sunglasses and her haggard face. "Alright, get it over with," he said.

"I'm not going to tease you about Katie, if that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

"What it is then?"

JJ glanced over at Emily. "We both wanted to tell you that we're sorry for this morning and for everything."

"I know that, I'm not mad at you about leaving me alone all night with Henry. He's a great kid. I'm just upset that you scared him."

JJ hung her head. "It was stupid I know. I guess in the back of my mind I knew that as long as you were there, everything would be alright."

The crossed under a couple of leafless elm trees and started up a grassy hill to the parking lot.

"Yeah, we take you for granted and we're sorry," Emily stated taking one of his arms.

"Guys, it's okay. Really, I'm alright."

"You got something good out of this deal."

Reid looked over at a smirking JJ. "What's that?"

"You got a date."

"Shh…"

He looked at Morgan who was several paces ahead of them and absorbed in guiding a hung over Penelope to his SUV.

"Don't worry, we won't say anything."

He looked back at Emily who was crossing her heart like a kid in school.

"Yeah, we swear," JJ, said solemnly.

He looked up at the late winter sky and sighed. Something told him the next few weeks were going to be interesting.

_**THE END**_


End file.
